Promise
by elly32
Summary: CHLEX.LEXANA. One man and two women, what can be simpler or sadder then that? Please r&r!


_A.N. Another idea came to me, and didn't want to disappear;)_

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Smallville:(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that I've always loved you, right?

What I felt toward Clark was only childlike infatuation, the first fairy tale, unreal, compared with what I feel toward you.

Therefore when I learned about Lily I was so happy.

I remember that back then I was afraid that we're growing apart more and more. We didn't saw each other for over a month.

I remember that you're siting in your study when I entered, you wanted to tell me something, but being a gentleman you let me speak first. Then I told you and your face become completely blank, drew out of any emotion.

After a bit you asked me to marry you. When I asked what you had wanted to talk about you said it was no longer important.

You'd wanted to break with me that day, right?

My news about pregnancy was the only thing that stopped you and I desperately grasped my chance, I didn't want to lose you.

And you,you just didn't want to repeat errors of your father.

During our marriage ceremony I've already known that your heart was with her, not with me, but naively and stupidly I've hoped that it would change. That together we would manage to resurrect our love. And I'd have my happy ending.

Silly me.

What can I say about 4 years of our marriage?

Was I unhappy?

You've never betrayed me, you too highly respects marriage vows to ever do anything like that. You've always given me everything, fulfilled my every wish.Well, every except one... It 'd always be that small but.

You've never given me that one thing which I've always craved desperately. Your heart. Because it hasn't been yours to give anymore .

Have you notice that we never cuddle in the bed, that with passing time we started acting more and more as a pair of old friends rather than lovers?

I've noticed.

The worst thing is that I can't even be angry at you. I know that the two of you meets only on the occasion like Christmas or some different formal affairs you're invited, never alone .You never speak about what at one time was between you and what I've broken. There's been only that one time when you let me see how much you love her, it's when she had that horrible car accident and doctors were operating her for 6 hours.

Do you remember?

I do, I've never seen such intense fear on your face. Your perfect Luthor mask disappeared and there was only a terrified man who stood on the hospital corridor with his eyes fixed on the door behind which his beloved fought for her life. Later when we learned that she would be fine, your mask returned on place where it's stayed till now.

And yet I know that you still love her, the same as she still loves you. For the four last years I've observed how again and again she tried to start her life anew , without effect . How she was trying to be a good friend for me, without being jealous, and the fantastic auntie for Lily who loves her almost as deeply as you do.

Lily, my little angel. She's the best what came from our relationship right?

I know that you adore her and she loves you with all her heart, she's daddy's girl.

Sometimes when I look at both of you, when you're playing or laughing together I know that this is what a perfect family should be like.

Family you deserve to have.

Therefore when a year ago I've learned this , I regarded it as the destiny, the way thanks to which I'll be able to make you happier, four years ago you'd sacrificed your happiness for me, now it's my turn.

Please, don't blame yourself. You gave me as much as you could of yourself , you aren't your father, you can believe me, you are complete opposite to him.

Doctors are saying that I have only a month left but it's fine. I'm ready.

But please, when I'll already gone don't withdrawn from people, don't push them away , please do it for me.

My only regret is that I won't see Lily's growing up, but at least I know that she'll be growing up happy in a loving family, I know that Chloe will love her like her own daughter, and I wouldn't trust anybody else with Lily.She'll be great mom.

Please, promise me this one thing, promise that when I die you will start new family with Chloe and Lily.

Don't be afraid to risk, she loves you, I know that.

Please, promise me that you will love both of them the way they deserve to be loved.

And please be happy.

Yours, Lana

P.S. Destroy this letter after reading. I don't want Lily to find it and ask too many questions. I swear, sometimes I think that she's Chloe daughter rather than mine ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex Luthor folded a slightly yellowed sheet of paper and stared at the fire burning in the fireplace.

It'd taken him three years to fulfill Lana's last request .

Three years during which Lily'd learned to laugh again, Chloe'd believed that they still had a chance and trusted him with her heart one more time.

" Daddy!"

A loud scream sounded in the corridor and Lex quickly got up in order to greet two most important women in his life but before that he'd put the yellowed sheet of paper in flames with a quiet

" Thank you"

"Daddy! " small girl joyfully jumped into her father's stretched arms.

Lex hugged her close to himself breathing in her fresh innocent smell .

" Everything all right?" Chloe asked with whisper coming closer to her family and noticing his frown.

Lex moved Lily, so he only embraced her with one arm and pulled Chloe to himself with a second one.

" Everything is perfect" he said kissing his wife's temple.

In the fireplace a single sheet of paper changed into ash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO????????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE:):):):)**


End file.
